Все без ума от Мери
by Finkay
Summary: Все хотят Мерлина... вот только Артура это совсем не устраивает.


Бета: **Die Glocke**

Гамма:** медведики**

* * *

Однажды, самым обычным весенним днем Камелот будто обезумел...  
Впрочем, Артуру и раньше казалось, что в замке творится что-то неладное. Но только сейчас недолгие размышления принца наконец свелись к одному простому, но поразительному выводу: все вокруг безудержно хотели Мерлина.  
В поклонники лопоухого мальчишки вдруг записались все кому не лень: рыцари, аристократы, простолюдины, знатные дамы. Да что дамы! – Артур стал  
замечать, что сам король Утер время от времени недвусмысленно поглядывал на Мерлина.  
Привыкнуть к этому было сложно. Черт, не собирался Артур к этому привыкать! Он даже рассматривал пару вариантов (довольно радикальных) как огородить своего слугу от такого назойливого внимания. Но в конце концов вынужден был временно отступиться. Не укутывать же Мерлина в покрывала с головы до ног, скрывая от посторонних глаз? Тот и так не ахти как исполнял свои обязанности, а то и вовсе перестанет что-либо делать.  
Но ничего более путного Артуру пока в голову не приходило.

Да еще и ситуация в замке с недавних пор резко ухудшилась.  
К его неуклюжему слуге воспылали страстью не только люди, но и вещи. Вот только с последними, коих во дворце Пендрагона имелось великое множество, договориться было сложнее: их в колодки не отправишь, на поединок не вызовешь. Не станешь же бороться с гобеленами, льнущими к ушастому недотепе, едва тот оказывался рядом. Или к дверям шкафа, начинавшим зазывно поскрипывать, стоит только Мерлину коснуться их. Не мог Артур сказать: "Эй, Мерлин, сними свой платок, мне кажется, он слишком тесно обнимает твою шею!" Это бы показалось глупым. А принц совсем не хотел выглядеть таковым в глазах своего слуги. Поэтому все, что ему оставалось, – это единолично противостоять молчаливому заговору, решительно ведя борьбу с посягательствами на того, кого Артур уже уверенно считал своим.

"Паранойя!" – билось в наследной светловолосой голове, когда ряды армии мерлиновских воздыхателей, несмотря на все старания Артура, пополнились серебряными кубками, склянками из комнаты Гаюса и даже медвежьей шкурой на полу у камина.  
Безумие разрасталось, и Артуру приходилось уже держать оборону по всем фронтам. Так, принц был готов не то раздать, не то проклясть весь свой гардероб, за которым Мерлин ухаживал, заметив, как пальцы слуги касаются манжет сорочек и завязок штанов. Но больше всего внимания и трепетной заботы доставалось сапогам, коих у Артура оказалось достаточно для небольшого гарема. Да и сам Мерлин, будто назло, демонстративно-тщательно заботился об обуви: нежно очищая выделанную кожу или нанося гусиный жир мягкими движениями, будто лаская.  
Артур, которому доводилось ежедневно наблюдать за этим священнодействием, буквально выл в голос. Мерлин наивно принимал это за напевы (хотя ни для кого в замке не было секретом, что у принца нет ни слуха, ни, тем более, голоса).  
А куда, скажите на милость, деваться наследному принцу от собственных доспехов и оружия, если и они – верные товарищи – предали его и сверкали от удовольствия, стоило им очутиться в руках Мерлина? А тот, совершенно не замечая ни грамма внимания к себе, любовно натирал металлические пластины, жесткую кожу и что-то тихо им нашептывал.  
Они, зная секреты Мерлина, чувствовали себя особенными. И от того еще больше ластились к нему.  
Даже колодки, которых принято было опасаться, не смогли избежать всеобщей мерлиномании. Едва слуга оказывался в них, как старое, потертое от времени дерево вспоминало, что когда-то было статным буком или ясенем, и с затаенной нежность охватывало мальчишеские запястья и шею. И с еще более откровенной неохотой это орудие наказания отпускало на волю свою вожделенную добычу.  
Когда Артур обнаружил это, то, снедаемый ревностью, к такой некогда действенной мере воспитания постарался больше не прибегать.

Поняв, что его борьба не приносит нужных результатов, Артур решил сменить тактику и оградить Мерлина от излишне назойливых неодушевленных «поклонников», самолично подобрав тому достойную компанию. Например, по мнению принца, бархат был достойнейшим из материалов, а красный – благороднейшим из цветов. Что же касается перьев на шляпе, то они казались Артуру некой изюминкой, несомненно, достойной Мерлина.  
Но с первым же шагом – костюмом – вышло иначе, чем задумывалось.  
Так, шляпа, которой предназначалось подчеркнуть тонкий вкус принца, стала льнуть к Мерлину похлеще шейного платка, так и норовя коснуться темных прядей, чуть сползти на затылок, чтобы дотронуться своим краем до нежной шеи. Ее наглое перо настырно лезло в столь желанный для Артура рот, ложась на полные губы, старательно ловя кончик языка, когда Мерлин отплевывался, пытаясь невзначай откинуть его... О том, что вытворяли новые сапоги, штаны и рубашка, Артур старался даже не вспоминать. Особенно на ночь глядя.

Впрочем, одежда оказалась не столь изобретательна, как другая, более громоздкая и крайне самоуверенная вещь.  
Кровать.  
Она была самой опасной из всех, кто искал внимания Мерлина. Чудовищная изменщица больше не хотела Артура с его широкими плечами и сильными руками, которые сжимали ее подушки, когда ему снилось что-то приятное. О да, она знала его маленькие постыдные секреты. Например, как Артур просыпается по утрам, упираясь возбужденным членом в ее матрац, или как не спит ночами, елозя под одеялом и пачкая ее простыни с тихим шепотом "Мерлин".  
Но все это было слишком переполнено нежностью, чтобы Артур рискнул признаться в том, что с ним творится.  
И именно она – кровать – знала, каково это – прогибаться под телом Мерлина, чувствовать его теплые ладони, расправляющие покрывала, его дыхание, щекочущее простынь. Она умела тихо поскрипывать в такт сердцебиению юного слуги, скрывать его уставшие вздохи, которыми тот не хотел делиться со своим господином.

Наверное, это молчаливое противостояние могло бы длиться бесконечно. Но в одно солнечное утро, когда Артур опустил ноги с кровати, намереваясь одеться самостоятельно (до того как придет его слуга, и одежда начнет свои бессовестные заигрывания, на которые наивный Мерлин будет так же бессовестно отвечать, и до того как он начнет заставлять Артура сходить с ума от ревности и мечтать оказаться на месте шнуровки своей же рубахи или застилаемого одеяла…), его сапог не оказалось на месте. Не было их ни возле кровати, ни под ней, ни в шкафу... Нигде. Позже обнаружилось, что вместе с сапогами пропали и все штаны принца. Встречать Мерлина в рубашке выглядело совсем не авторитетно. Но вместо того чтобы ожидать слугу, лежа в кровати, Артур замотался в простынь на манер тоги и засел за государственными документами. Едва ему удалось вникнуть в бесконечные ряды цифр, которые хоть ненадолго позволяли ему отвлечься, как Мерлин, запыхавшийся, красный, будто спелое яблоко, буквально ввалился в комнату.  
– О, – искренне изумилось лопоухое недоразумение, заметив бодрствующего принца. – Ты уже встал. А почему не одет?  
– На что мне тогда слуга, если я вынужден одеваться сам? Тебя жду.  
– А-а-а-а, – протянул Мерлин и, распахнув нежно заскрипевшие дверцы шкафа, уточнил: – А где одежда?  
– Вот это я у тебя спросить хотел. Куда ты дел мои штаны, Мерлин?!  
В этом месте Мерлин должен был ответить что-то, не очень подобающее слуге, но Артур предупреждающе встал из-за стола и… простынь с грациозным шуршанием упала к ногам Мерлина.  
– О, – многозначительно хмыкнул слуга.  
– Мерлин! – рявкнул наследный принц, – Найди мне штаны! И сделай лицо попроще, а то может показаться, будто ты думаешь.  
Было похоже, что тот так и не решил: то ли прикрыть глаза, чтобы не смотреть на открывшееся его взору тело, которое Мерлин видел, и не раз, но никогда настолько целиком и без повода; то ли наслаждаться зрелищем, потому что это был Артур, и какой бы задницей он ни был, а посмотреть там было на что. Например, на ту же задницу.  
– Ты так и будешь таращиться, идиот, или поможешь? – рыкнул принц.  
– Сапоги, сапоги должны быть под кроватью…  
Артур хотел предупредить, что он смотрел, и их там нет, но видя, как Мерлин нагибается, чтобы убедиться в этом лично, – промолчал.

Когда на следующий день история повторилась, Артур был вне себя. А вот спустя неделю, когда количество подобных случаев стало зашкаливать, принц, наконец, догадался, что происходит. И на сей раз причиной всему был сам замок. Камелот дольше всех боролся с охватившей всех вокруг влюбленностью, но в конце концов тоже сдался. Теперь и он жаждал Мерлина каждым камнем, каждой оконной рамой, каждым дверным проемом. Вот только, в отличие от остальных поклонников, он был достаточно стар, чтобы знать еще и что такое ревность.  
И ревновал он Мерлина не к кому-нибудь, а к самому Артуру.  
Принц зашипел от боли, когда тяжелая дубовая створка защемила ему палец, и быстро отскочил в сторону, едва старые и несколько ветхие ступени чуть было не обрушились под ним. Покалечиться или погибнуть в своем собственном доме принцу хотелось меньше всего. Требовались решительные меры.  
– Мерлин, – крикнул он, – собирайся, я еду на охоту. И ты тоже.

Всю дорогу, стоило им только выехать из замка, Артур, как ни прискорбно, не мог сосредоточиться на самом привлекательном зрелище – скачущем рядом Мерлине. Он все время был вынужден быть начеку и постоянно ожидать подвоха: лес, речка, зеленеющие кронами деревья и даже верный конь попадали под подозрение. Ведь Артур убедился – Мерлина хотели все, и принц не питал надежд на то, что, например, благородное животное устоит перед неведомыми чарами, которыми щедро благоухал его слуга.

Первый же привал расставил все на свои места. Как только они спешились, Артур наконец недвусмысленно потянулся к Мерлину, намереваясь однозначно проявить к нему свой интерес. В предвкушении того, как худощавый провокатор наконец окажется в его объятьях, Артур даже прикрыл глаза.  
– Ты этого хочешь? – многозначительно проворковал его неуклюжий слуга.  
Принц нервно сглотнул, потому что от этого вопроса во рту мгновенно пересохло, и кивнул. Раздался шорох. Потом лязганье металлических пряжек. Потом снова шорох, и что-то теплое и сильное оттолкнуло его в сторону.  
Здесь Артур уже не вытерпел и приоткрыл глаза.

Мерлин не смотрел на него. И даже не стоял рядом.  
Он вертел в руке яблоко, уточняя у коня, хочет ли тот полакомиться, вместе с тем свободной ладонью немного неуверенно поглаживая лошадиную морду.  
Было и без того обидно, что внимания Мерлина удостаиваются, кажется, все, кроме Артура. Так еще и яблоко…  
Принц ловко выбил спелый плод из узкой ладони и сам впился в него зубами. Кислый сок брызнул в стороны, а явно недовольный конь тут же отвернулся от Мерлина и обиженно посмотрел на Артура.  
Тот полез в седельную сумку и достал еще. Животное доверчиво потянулось за угощением, определенно переключив свое внимание с лопоухого мальчишки на хозяина.  
– Он тебя не хочет, – искренне удивился тот, – он хочет яблоко.  
– Конечно, она хочет яблоко, это же лошадь! – заметил Мерлин таким тоном, будто разговаривает не то с ребенком, не то с умалишенным. – С чего ей вдруг меня хотеть?  
– Это конь, придурок, – с какой-то нехарактерной нежностью огрызнулся Артур.  
И вдруг ясно осознал – оказывается-то даже в Камелоте остались еще те, кто сохраняет ясную голову рядом с Мерлином. И очень хотелось надеяться, что его конь – не просто исключение.

В тот момент (который позже войдет в историю под названием «истина в яблоках») ни Артур, ни Мерлин еще не знали, что именно сегодня – тот самый день, когда каждый в Камелоте навсегда лишится последней надежды добиться благосклонности личного слуги принца.  
Потому что как только они вернутся в замок, Мерлин окажется в сильных руках Артура и будет утянут на пол (против чего не станет возражать), игнорируя настойчивые стоны кровати, скрип дверцы шкафа, хлопанье дверей и оконных рам, шелест бумаг – недовольство сонма воздыхателей. И губы принца уверенными поцелуями заклеймят его бледную шею истинно пендрагонской меткой «мое».  
– Вы его не получите, – выдохнет в напряженную тишину комнаты принц, усаживая желанную добычу себе на бедра.  
И пусть их первый раз будет на холодном каменном полу, зато Артур сможет быть абсолютно уверен – Мерлин сегодня только его. А тот, доверчиво тающий под шквалом страстных прикосновений, успеет разве что чуть хрипло шикнуть «брысь». Ну и сорвать с шеи платок, едва заметив, как тот пытается нежно обвить запястье Артура.

Мерлин всегда пресекал любые попытки воздыхателей добиться внимания принца. Ведь он еще более ужасный собственник, чем Артур.


End file.
